


It's "great" to be young

by konfuse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Romance, Young Mugiwaras, Young Strawhats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: The Strawhats wake up one day and have no idea where they are and how they came to be abroad the Sunny and why everything seems to be from the future. Nothing makes sense but the three adults aboard have to take care of the kids and find a way to get everyone back home.





	1. Day one: Morning to Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> "The six younger members of the crew get turned into children, memory loss included, and Franky Brook and Robin have to look after them/get them back to normal." Prompt from the LJ Kink-Meme (NSFW: http://op-fanforall2.livejournal.com/1363.html?thread=1079891#t1079891)
> 
> Finally someone is doing this (me. Because no one else did and I need Franky, Robin and Brook to take care of the young Strawhats). And I hope I'll be able to finish it. At least I have ideas.  
> Anyway the script is old. Very old. A good eight years (at least, maybe more) that was when I made my notes. I finally transcribed and translated them and now I present you the first part. Took me long enough to have ideas how to make this canon compliant after Movie Z (Thanks Ain).  
> This will be (like almost always with my fanfictions) a FrankyXRobin fic but hopefully also full of Nakamaship. 
> 
> I would love to hear opinions and suggestions and feedback. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I probably made.  
> But for now enjoy! (Happy new year, everyone)

When Robin woke up, she felt confused for a moment. She also felt like as if a large part of herself had disappeared. Then she realized that this wasn't the place she was supposed to be.  
Why was she lying in a comfortable bed on a ship - was it a ship? She could hear the waves crashing against the side of the boat - and not on a musty straw bag in a stinking, leaking hut?  
She sat up and looked around in panic. Where was this room?  
The last thing she remembered was that she was looking for a crew to take her with them. After she couldn't find one, she hid in a remote cottage, outside the city to stay there until she continued her journey.  
Now she was in a cosy cabin with two beds, the other one containing an orange-haired girl who could hardly be more than ten years old.  
Robin was also able to see a variety of books and papers, two cupboards and a laundry basket right next to the door. She got out of bed to look out the window.  
The sea, a deck (with grass?), a big mast... yes, she was clearly on a ship. Why and how she didn't know. Panic rose once more in the young woman.  
"Bellemere? Nojiko?"  
Robin turned around in a flash. The girl had woken up and rubbed her eyes,sleepy then she looked around in amazement.  
"Where am I?", her eyes fell on Robin. "Who are you?"  
"R... Robin. We're on a ship. What's your name?"  
"Nami. Why are we on a ship? Before I fell asleep, I was on Cocoyashi."  
"I don't know, Nami." Robin didn't take her eyes off the kid. She tried not to let her panic show: "Stay here. I’m going outside to try figuring out why we're suddenly not where we are supposed to be..."  
Summoning all her mental strength, she slowly walked instead of just running outside. First she had to find a weapon and then look for the person in charge, overwhelm them and finally flee.  
She found herself on a raised deck from where she could see the grass and towards the stern. It hasn't been her intention to suddenly stand in the open like that, but on the other hand no one else was present.  
"What a strange ship...", at the sides stairs went down, and opposite to the deck she was standing on was one staircase and a slide instead of a second staircase.  
Abandoning all caution and curiosity taking the best of her, she went down and towards the big mast. As she passed by, she noticed a swing. Was that a ship for children? Behind the mast, she discovered a long person. The man had an Afro, sunglasses and was wearing a black suit. Next to him lay a walking stick, a violin and several other objects which she did not recognize.  
He seemed to be middle-aged. The young woman took her courage and grew two arms with which she shook him awake, while keeping an eye to the cabin door.  
"Hey! Hey! Wake up!"  
"Yo... ho... ho... ho... where am I?", the man woke slowly up. He opened his eyes and for a brief moment he had the feeling that he was too heavy.  
"On a ship. Who are you? How did you get here?", Robin had the indefinite feeling that this man didn't know either, but she had to ask anyway.  
"My name is Brook, captain of the Rumba pirates... but where are we? Is this grass?", he sat up and looked around.  
Robin's face showed no emotion except for a strained thoughtfulness. Inside her mind, the thoughts were overwhelming, searching for ideas, solutions and plans but nothing that she thought of seemed to be even remotely suitable.  
"How did I get on this ship? Where are my Nakama?"  
Without paying any more attention to him, while simultaneously being aware of his position all the time, Robin went back to the cabin. She could not expect any information from the man, neither did he appear dangerous. Maybe she found something in the cabin. There she would feel safer too.  
"Hey there! Why did you drag me onto this ship?! And what about the kids?!”  
Robin stood still, crossing her arms to defend herself against whoever was shouting like this but what she saw let her pause. The person who just stepped out of a door at the main deck seemed grotesque to her. A few steps away from her stood a man in swimming trunks and a Hawaiian shirt. Both far too big, which was evident thanks to the fact that he had to hold on to his pants.

Suddenly Robin realized how stupid it had been to go out in shorts and a nightgown. And that also made her realize that both was also too big for her. But at least nothing slipped. Instead, she put on her best poker face. The gown could count as a short dress.  
"We could ask the same question," with great effort she tried to look self-confident.  
"What do you mean?!", the young man came quickly towards her. Robin instinctively took a step back.  
"How am I supposed to know if it wasn’t you who brought the man, me and the little girl here?!”  
Meanwhile, the addressed person stood in front of her and looked at her confused and then at the other man who walked up to them: "I don't see a girl! Why are we here!?" The last question was directed at her again. The fear on her face showed only for a split second before she threw an ice-cold look at him, which actually made him retreat.  
"You're not the brightest, are you? The girl is not on deck for the same reason that you left the other children in the cabin. For her protection and to explore the situation", in her voice lay as much coldness and arrogance as she could muster.  
The blue-haired man looked down at the woman with his eyes and mouth wide open. Suddenly he felt very stupid and a blush of shame spread.  
"... my name is Franky." he reached his hand out to her.  
She just looked at him with cold eyes and then walked past him, back to the cabins: "Robin."

She did not see the contemplative and confused gaze that was thrown at her. She was much too busy not to panic or to throw up. Before she reached the door, she could hear a "Hey! Whats up?” from Franky and a “Yohohoho” from Brook.  
Finally back in the cabin she took a brief breath, before she opened her eyes and looked around. Nami had gotten up and started to look through the papers at the desk.  
"Nami?" The little girl looked up.  
"Robin! I have something to show you!"  
The girl ran to Robin, took her by the hand and pulled her to the desk. When she touched her, Robin flinched slightly. That was the first time since forever that someone took her by the hand. Last time had been twelve years ago.  
Nami pointed to a framed picture on the wall.  
"There's the first map I drew. It shows my home island. It is supposed to be at home and not on some ship", she then leafed through the papers on the desk. "Here are many maps and all signed by me." She looked at the woman with questioning eyes.  
"That's smart of you to discover this."  
Robin, for her part, also began to look through the papers until she found a newspaper. Her gaze fell on the date.  
For the umpteenth time this morning, she felt like throwing up. The date showed a good eight years in the future.  
"Are you alright, Robin? Why are you so pale? What does it say?"  
Curious children's eyes looked up at Robin. She returned the gaze and forced herself to smile. It was really admirable how brave this girl was.  
"Nothing. I'm just a little sick. We should change and find something to eat."  
"Oh, yes! I'm hungry too!", Nami turned to the wardrobe. The nightgown she wore was also too big, but not just one or two sizes, like Robin's. It was way bigger. Nami wore the clothes of a grown woman instead of the clothes of a child.  
Robin looked at the newspaper again. She read about the capture of unknown pirates by naval officers whose rank was higher than she remembered. Everything was wrong.

She put the paper back down and went to Nami, who stood at one of the closets and looked at the things with a wrinkled forehead.  
"This is all too big," she looked at Robin, who then grabbed an outfit. It consisted of light jeans shorts and a long-sleeved orange top.  
"These are the clothes of a grown woman."  
She looked into one of the upper compartments, where apparently old shirts were stored.  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Orange!"  
"Then you're lucky." Robin took hold of a tight, orange top, the size would be perfect for a woman her age. But even with her own tall frame it would reach below her hips.  
"You can put this on and we’ll tie a belt around you. Then it looks like a dress ", Robin forced herself to smile again.  
"All right."  
While Nami was moving to put on the shirt, Robin looked in the closet again. The clothes would fit, but they weren't her colors, she preferred dark hues that made it easy to hide in the shadows. At least she found a belt without holes that the child could use.  
"Maybe you'll find something in the other closet?"  
"Other closet?"  
"Yes, right next to it."  
Robin couldn't understand how she had missed it.  
When she opened it, she immediately realized that all this was more to her taste. However, the clothes were for someone with bigger breasts and wider hips. Nevertheless, she took a long top and capri pants from the closet. A belt would prevent it from sliding.  
She then borrowed the bra from the other cupboard. Probably an older model.

Eventually the two of them went out onto the deck.  
“The two men probably went inside,” Robin tried to calm her own nerves with this statement. The child didn't seem to be nervous at all. Instead she ran down to the grass and walked barefoot on it.  
"Robin! There are orange trees!”, immediately Nami ran in the direction, but didn't get far because she couldn't find a way up.  
Meanwhile, the blue-haired man came out of the other cabin door. He was followed by four children.  
They all wore T-shirts that were much too big and apparently no trousers.  
"I'm HUNGRY!", the shout came from a little black haired boy.  
"I get it! Brook's looking for the galley!"  
"There's a woman up there," a green-haired boy looked up at Robin. Immediately all glances followed.  
Robin didn't let her expression waver while she watched the children. Eventually, she swallowed carefully and then showed a smile:"Hello, I'm Robin."  
Thereupon several voices arose but she could filter out the names Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro.  
Eventually, Nami came back.  
"I can't get to the oranges," she looked at the newcomers. "Who are you?"  
"Where are oranges?" a black haired boy asked.  
Robin finally climbed down the stairs to the small group.  
“Nami, these are Usopp, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Mr. Franky,"she watched the children's reactions very closely as she was able to match their names. At least now she knew who was who.  
"Franky! No Mister! Just Franky!", Robin ignored him.  
Nami also looked unimpressed: "Ah, okay. If you help me get the oranges, I might sell you some."  
"What?" Usopp was scandalized,"I don't have any money!"  
"Then you're out of luck!" Nami stuck her tongue out.  
"You can't charge money for it! They're not yours!", Zoro stepped very energetically in front of Nami. He was only half a head taller, but he looked angrily down at her.  
"Yes, yes I can! I saw them first! That makes them mine!"  
Zoro pushed Nami so that she fell on her butt. Tears of shock came into the girl's eyes.  
"You can't push girls!", Sanji stepped up in front of Zoro and stared at him angrily from one eye,"You made Nami cry!"  
"And why can't I do that? Girls can defend themselves!"  
"You still can’t push girls! You just don't do that!"  
"That's bullshit!"  
"You're bullshit, moss head!"  
"Say that again, swirly brow!"  
And they were already involved in a fight.  
"Hey! You two!", Franky moved to separate them.

Robin for her part went to Nami, who was still sitting on the floor sniffing. Usopp and Luffy sat with her.  
"We'll help you get the oranges if we get some too," Usopp tried to calm Nami down.  
"And how are you going to do that?", the girl looked at them with dark eyes.  
"I'll just pick them," Ruffy showed an incredibly broad grin.  
"You can't reach it either," Nami frowned.  
"Yes, I can," as the grin broadened,"I can stretch out!" The boy immediately demonstrated his power. First he pulled his face apart, then hurled his arm a little bit away from him and let it snap back again. Usopp and Nami looked at him with wide eyes. Robin was also a little surprised. This boy had eaten a devil's fruit.  
Suddenly Usopp screamed: "MONSTER!!”  
Robin was terrified by the word and her reaction was immediate: "NO!"  
Shocked, the three children stared at the woman. Robin tried to calm herself down and forced a smile again.  
"He's not a monster. He has a devil's power. That's not so unusual. You'll see more people with special powers, I’m sure. And quite often these powers can be very useful," she leaned down to the children," We'll figure out how we can get the oranges. Together.”  
She showed another smile before she looked around for the two roughnecks.  
Franky had both at their neck and held them up in the air and away from each other. His face was full of anger and his cheek seemed to swell up, while the lip was bleeding slightly. The two boys looked unharmed.

"Anybody hungry? Yohohohoho!", Brook stepped out of a door across from the cabins," I found some oranges!"  
Franky let the two boys down and mumbled an angry "Behave yourselves", towards them. With sour faces the boys went to the other children and sat down in the grass to eat oranges, where Brook had put them. In the meantime the children had grown accustomed to Ruffys strange ability because now they were all sitting together in peace as if nothing had ever happened. Usopp was even thrilled.  
Robin herself was surprised once more how calm these children accepted the strange situation. Finally, she turned to Franky. His cheek turned green as he tried to stop the bleeding of the lip by sucking.  
"There must be an infirmary somewhere. Maybe I can make you a compress for your cheek?"  
It was a peace offering, after all, they would be here on the ship for a while. Robin noticed that the young man was still wearing swimming trunks and a shirt. At least the pants seemed to fit.  
"We'd better not leave the kids alone. Also I can ask Brook where the infirmary is. He looked around. Besides, it's just a scratch."  
The words sounded harmless enough, but the way he said them, and the expression in his eyes when he looked at her convinced Robin that Franky had a deep distrust towards her.  
‘He knows who I am,’ there was cold sweat in her neck. She felt like a hypnotized rabbit. She couldn't avert the gaze. Nevertheless, she managed to keep her facial expression neutral.  
"Yoho, Franky! Robin! I found the galley, by the way!"  
Eye contact was broken when they both looked at Brook.  
“I’M HUNGRY!” Luffy exclaimed, while Usopp comically stared at him: "You just ate three oranges!"  
Ignoring the other two Sanji piped in: "Where's the galley?"  
"Who are you?" Nami furrowed her brows at the tall man.  
Children...  
It took a moment to calm the chaos and to bring all the children into the galley and to place them at the table.  
Then the three adults were faced with the problem of a locked refrigerator.  
"There are other supplies, but we should still open the fridge for fresh ingredients, yohohoho!"  
“Since the food is safe, we can finally find out why we're here,"Robin looked into the cupboards and drawers to see what else was there.  
Everything was clean and tidy, like a good kitchen should be. She also discovered a pack of coffee, a drink she had recently learned to appreciate. However, with sugar and milk and one of the two ingredients would probably be in the fridge.  
Franky was still standing in front of it seemingly in deep thought.  
"We can't get the lock open. That's the work of a real genius. That fridge would endure the impact of a shot from a tank. But with a screwdriver, I could lift the door out of its hinges. Maybe sew through the bolts..." "Franky, are you some kind of craftsman?" Brook was clearly impressed by the younger man.  
"I'm a shipwright. I learned from the best," his face showed pride first, then it darkened a bit," let's hurry. I have to go home."  
Robin had listened to the conversation and the emotions were not missed: "Then you two go find tools and I'll make tea and take care of the children.”

As if by command the three adults heard a loud crash and looked over to the five children at the table.  
Everyone shouted, Sanji and Zorro fought with each other, Luffy was sitting on the floor, laughing. Nami tried to climb over the table to get to the two brawlers while Usopp was hiding under the table.  
"Oh, yeah, you could probably do great with this flea circus," Franky looked dismissively at Robin. She answered with a cold look and walked up to the table.  
Without words she went to Sanji and Zoro: "Zoro, Sanji. What happened?" She used a break in the fight to push the two of them apart, so they were limited to glaring at each other.  
“The moss head won't believe I can cook!”  
"And swirly won't believe I'll be the world best swordsman someday!"  
"Well, you both will have no choice but to prove it once we have food and meet the strongest swordsman in the world."  
Next she looked at Luffy, who was still sitting on the floor, "Are you all right?"  
"Shishishi! Of course! My head is rubber, too!"  
"Then please stand up again."  
Robin looked directly at Nami: "Please come down from the table, we eat on it. Then take Sanji and get some more oranges. Brook can tell you how to get to the trees. It may take a while to open the fridge."  
"Ah! Yes!", immediately the girl climbed off the table and grabbed Sanji by the hand, "Come with me!"  
"Y... Yes..."  
Eventually Robin bowed under the table.  
"Usopp, will you help me make tea?"  
"Um... yes."  
"Wonderful. Then Luffy and Zoro will stand guard while Brook and Franky search for tools."  
"Okay! Shishishi!", Luffy obviously was happy about the assignment.  
"All right...", Zoro tried to sound neutral but it was clear that he was eager to prove himself.  
Finally Robin went back behind the counter: "I think I'll be fine. Better hurry up, so there will be something to eat soon."  
Even though nothing had changed in the tone of her voice or in the expression of her face, Franky was convinced that she made fun of him.  
Brook, on the other hand, was now also impressed by the young woman. It's just a pity the two young people didn't got along.

A short time later, the two men were out, looking for tools. Robin and Usopp were making tea and coffee. Zoro and Luffy looked at the two entrances and found themselves important enough not to do something foolish. Finally Nami and Sanji came back, both had their arms full of oranges.  
Afterwards, everyone drank tea and ate the delicious fruits. Four fruits were put aside for Brook and Franky. Robin didn't like the idea that Franky apparently knew who she was but maybe she could still avert the danger of him spilling the beans.  
While she was thinking about what to do, she listened with half an ear to the children. They all wanted to go home quickly because there were people waiting for them.  
She envied these children, who all had a place to call home.  
They babbled a lot. Ruffy was absolutely certain that he would be a pirate captain one day. Nami declared herself ready to become a navigator for a high amount of money. After all, she liked drawing maps. Sanji was persuaded to become the ships cook when his training would be over.  
Zoro and Usopp also promised to join the team, at least until they were back home. Eventually the other adults came back, carrying a large toolbox with them and immediately went to the refrigerator. While Franky was preparing in front of the refrigerator, Robin went to Brook with the rescued oranges.  
"Anything else of interest?"  
"There are two workshops. Both are similar and then very different."  
Robin handed him the oranges, which he gratefully accepted and immediately began to peel one of them.  
"And what else? Have you met anyone?"  
"No. But there's a bathroom, there's a gym in the lookout. There's a giant aquarium right under the kitchen and above us, towards the bathroom is a library."  
Robin looked up. What a strange combination of rooms.  
"Then there's the infirmary and the cabins. One for seven men and one for two women. Adult women with an exquisite taste for underwear. Yohohoho!"  
Franky turned around and looked at the older man slightly confused, while Robin pulled up an eyebrow and showed a disapproving expression.  
"Oh... excuse me. That was inappropriate."  
"Well...", she shoved unpleasant thoughts aside. For now they were all allied and Brook seemed like a nice guy in and not hostile towards her: "Where did you say is the library?"  
"Up the ladder to the stern."  
"Please take care of the children. I'm trying to find out who owns the ship and search for information that might explain why we're here or how it came about," she suggested, it would be nice to calm down and analyze this mystery.  
“Why exactly are you going to the library?”  
Franky tried to give the question a casual tone, but his voice oozed with suspicion. The young man was clearly not used to lying. He just loosened a screw.  
Robin tried her best to neither get angry nor to break out in cold sweat because of panic: ”The logs are probably there.”

"Robin, where are you going?"  
The children had started playing pirates, Robin realised, while she walked past the table to the ladder.  
"Well, Miss Navigator," Nami and the others laughed, "I'm going to the library to gather information. You lot stay with Brook and Mr. Franky, please."  
Usopp didn't seem to be thrilled and looked over to the two almost anxiously.  
"We should take them in," Luffy stood on a chair. "I want them be be part of the crew, that is my decision as captain!"  
"But as what?"  
"Let's ask them..."  
Robin had to smile for a moment as she climbed up the ladder to the outside. There, she took a deep breath.

She liked the children, but didn't want to get used to them too much. Soon they'd have to split up again. Besides, everyone around her was in danger.  
Finally she looked around. She could see the orange trees. Then she saw at a flower bed. She knelt down and carefully touched a flower. The flowerbed was tidy and in the best condition. In addition, many of her favorite flowers grew there.  
She frowned. The whole situation was more than bizarre. She got up and turned to the extension atop of the stern. She repeated the facts to herself:  
The newspaper showed a date eight years in the future. No one knew how and why they were here. The ship seemed to be for the number of people present at the moment, minus one. She herself had found a cupboard full of clothes, which could have been chosen by her but were too big.  
Several assumptions crossed her mind but she needed proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15.01.2018 had to do some minor changes.  
> The date in the newspaper is only eight years in the future instead of ten.  
> If you want to know why, here: http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/169740838516/rant-about-strawhats-age  
> I am an idiot and did some other corrections too.


	2. Day One: Afternoon to Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to do some research, gather information and to test the waters a bit further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Thank you for the comments so far! Please enjoy the chapter and please excuse the mistakes.

Arriving at the library, Robin couldn't suppress an impressed "Oh!". Several shelves were filled with books of all kinds. Most of them were books on archaeology and medicine. A lot were also about navigation and meteorology. A few books about cooking, shipbuilding and a few songbooks. The rest were novels and anthologies of fairy tales and legends.  
A desk stood towards the stern, and neatly lined up were paper, ink, pens and navigational equipment. And right beside it, also lined up next to each other, the logs.  
Robin wasn't sure if there were many or few, but she took the first one and started to read.

A long time later she closed the fifth book. This crew had been on the road for less than a year and what Robin had read so far made her doubt her mind.  
The navigator of this ship had neatly written down all the adventures. No one else but Nami, the little orange-haired girl? Apparently Luffy, the captain, had tried to write himself in the beginning but quickly lost interest. One after another, more people joined the crew. Luffy and Zoro the Pirate Hunter, Nami the Thief as Navigator, Usopp as a sniper and liar. Sanji, the chef, Vivi Princess of Alabasta, who they were going to help to free her land from Baroque works.

Robin had been shocked at this whole scenario. Not only did these young people oppose an organization that slowly made a name of itself, but they had maybe met her? Miss Bloody Sunday, a woman with long black hair, a piercing gaze and a straight nose bridge. It did sound like her...

She had opened the next book and read on how the crew encountered giants and how Nami got sick. The log was then continued by Princess Vivi. Eventually they met the ship's doctor, Tony Tony Chopper. A reindeer that had eaten the human-human fruit and helped Nami to recover.  
Here Robin had stumbled another time. They hadn't met any animals on the ship so far, but the logic would suggest that he should be here too.  
Then she went on to read, about Alabasta and how Baroque Works was smashed, how Sir Crocodile, one of the seven samurai of the seas, was captured, how Vivi stayed behind in her country and finally...

> _Newest crew member: Nico Robin (Miss Bloody Sunday); archaeologist & assassin; Has eaten the Flora-Flora fruit. She was the right hand of Crocodile. Luffy saved her life, that's why we have to take care of her. Luffy is an idiot, but she brought us the jewels of Crocodile, so I think we can trust her._  
>  _Tonight the captain ordered a party!_  
>  _Nami navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates"_

And another false date.  
Robin slammed the book close and leaned back. She felt sick again. How could that be? For a long time she sat there and tried to find a solution. She didn't even notice how the daylight faded and artificial light buzzed on.  
Anxiously she looked at the book again and again and still couldn't bring herself to open it once more. Eventually Robin woke up from her trance and suddenly she felt the exhaustion from the day. Maybe the fridge was open by now and she could get something to eat.  
Still in thoughts she went outside into the cold air of the night.  
She hadn't noticed it during the day, but now she realized that they had a good weather all day long. Lucky for them, if everything she had heard about the Grand Line was correct. They were probably near an island.  
Somewhere on the ship, there was a Lock Port. Nami had written a detailed entry about it.  
Before she went down, through the hatch, Robin walked to the railing. She saw the cabins opposite, the steering wheel at the bow, the crow's nest above her and the ship as a whole. It was a really nice ship. Everything was calm and peaceful.

That moment she saw a movement right below her. It was down at the deck, behind one of the trees. Attentive she watched the spot. There it was again! Four legs. Carefully she climbed over the railing and descended down quietly with the help of her powers. She stood directly in front of the kitchen door and watched the shadow. The being entered the light of the night. There was a reindeer fawn.  
‚It must be the doctor!‘  
Robin didn't let the animal out of her sight. It was a bit sad how the young animal trotted around on the deck, alone in the dark and plucked a few grasses here and there.  
Suddenly the door to the galley opened  
"What are you doing..."  
"Hush!"  
She held the man who had stepped up behind her back, with her hand, but it was already too late. The animal hushed back into the shadows and was gone. At least it seemed to have found a place where it felt comfortable. Nevertheless, the young woman gave a disapproving 'hm'-sound before she turned around and found herself right in front of Franky's chest.  
She stepped back the few centimeters to the railing. He was still too close.  
"What was that?"  
She wanted to answer the question honestly, no matter how uncomfortable she felt, so Robin once more looked back into the corner where the animal had disappeared.  
"A reindeer fawn. Maybe we should give him some oats."  
"Fresh meat?"  
"What?" What did he mean?  
"When the food runs out, we could..."  
"HE' S THE DOCTOR OF THIS CREW!"  
Immediately Robin bit her lip and cursed herself for this lack of self-control. Uncertain she looked down and clung to the balustrade behind her. She wanted to run but was afraid to shove him away.  
"What...?" he sounded very confused.  
"I'll try to explain, but maybe inside. And could you please...?"  
Franky looked down at her, flinched and immediately stepped back. He hadn't even noticed that he had trapped Robin.  
"Sorry!"  
As soon as there was enough space, she literally fled inside. The fridge was still closed. To occupy herself with anything, she started to heat up water for coffee. Franky walked into the galley a few moments later.  
"What did the kids eat?", Robin pointed briefly to the closed refrigerator.  
„Noodles with fresh tomatoes and dried meat,“ the man watched her skeptically. "There's a plate for you. The blond boy insisted we leave one ration for you."  
Robin stared at the plate. Her stomach growled but she could not make herself to go to the plate and eat immediately. It would make this kindness all too real.  
„It’s probably cold now, but it will still taste good and it fills the stomach," Franky had continued to watch the woman in her rigidity.  
"Ah... yes...", the kettle used this moment to show that the water was boiling. Thankfully Robin turned around and had her back to the man. Not perfect but at least she did not have to look at him.  
"Are the kids in bed yet?"  
"Brook's gonna tell them a super pirate story."  
"Coffee?"  
"I'm more of a cola savorer but yes, please."  
Robin kept working in the kitchen while Franky turned to the fridge. It became quiet and only the water that was dripping as coffee into the pot could be heard.  
Franky concentrated on the lock. Although he actually wanted to exercise caution in the presence of this woman, he did not find the silence unpleasant. Surprisingly her presence didn't bother him that much. So far she was just a girl who hadn't made a very dangerous impression. Cold and arrogant but not dangerous... but maybe that was the danger about her?  
Suddenly the smell of coffee rose into his nose. He looked up and saw Robin standing next to him with a cup of coffee in one hand and the sugar bowl in the other.  
"Thank you."

Robin stepped aside again and grabbed her own cup. She hesitated briefly before she took the plate and sat down at the table. Eventually she began to eat. Franky watched her from the corner of his eye. He also hesitated before drinking the hot coffee. The possibility that it might be poisoned shot him briefly through the head but what purpose would that have?  
After all, the fridge was not open yet and only he was able to open it even if it took way too long!  
The silence continued, only interrupted by the rattling of cutlery and tools.  
Eventually, when Robin had finished her meal and drank her coffee, she went back to Franky and stood next to him. She had made a decision.  
"How's it coming?"  
"... Fuper!" Franky had a screwdriver between his teeth while pulling on a pair of pliers with all his might.  
"Shall I tell you what I found out or is it too distracting?"  
"Tell me."  
Robin summarized what she had read. Finally, she explained her theory that all those present on this ship are a eight or maybe more years younger version of the crew of this pirate ship. Whether they had traveled from the past into the future or what else or who could be behind it, however, was not clear to her.

What followed was a long silence. The blue-haired man had stopped working.  
Robin considered that it had been pretty stupid not to read on to know what Franky and Brook were all about. How they had joined...  
"That sounds pretty unbelievable."  
Franky was still sitting cross-legged on the ground, leaning on his hand, his eyebrows pulled together.  
"That's right," Robin hoped he'd still believe her.  
"Why should I believe you?"  
Robin felt the cold sweat of panic on her back again. Franky's voice suddenly had something very skeptical and threatening.  
"What do you mean?" Her voice became cautious.  
"Well, Nico Robin, you're a wanted pirate."  
Franky got up. Robin instinctively withdrew, trying her best to not lose composure.  
"And if that's the case? What's that got to do with anything?"  
"Pirates lie and cheat to get what they want! This whole story is a sailors yarn! I don't know what you're planning, but I'm not gonna fall for it! I'm not giving you any information! I know you're dangerous!"  
"What... I... I'm not planning anything! I have no reason to!" Franky continued to walk towards her, while she cautiously retreated further back.  
"Why would a bunch of kids take one of the world's most dangerous women aboard?"  
"I don't know!" Robin kept moving back to the ladder. She wanted to get out of this room, away from this man.  
"What about Brook and me?! We're not in your little story!"  
"I... I haven't read all the logs yet," she got more and more scared. Just a few more steps to the ladder.  
"Suuuper excuse! I want to know how you got us all here!"  
Eventually Robin felt the ladder at her back, but it wasn't a real escape route. Franky rose above her and glanced angrily at her. If she had tried to turn and flee upstairs, he could easily grab her.  
"It wasn't me!"  
"Who else?!"  
"I don't know!!", the young woman sank down a bit more. With all her strength she tried not to cry.  
Don't show any weakness. Never show any weakness. She had survived worse situations. She had to clear her escape route. A plan formed in her head.  
What Robin didn't realize in her panic was that Franky hasn't had pushed on any further, had even given a little way.  
For a brief moment he has had eye contact and what he had seen startled him. This had not been the eyes of a cold and calculating demon, but a young woman who was afraid for her life. And it was his fault that she was scared to death. Who was he to make such accusations?  
"Um... Robin... I... Woah!"  
At that moment, Robin started her plan. Behind Franky, arms had built a bridge at calf height and Robin pushed him with all her strength, making him stumble and fall to the ground.

She turned around and climbed up as fast as possible.  
On her run she did not care to throw the hatch shut but hurried into the library and closed the door behind her. Out of breath from the adrenaline and the sprint, she locked it. Finally she sank to the ground. Her heart raced but she fought the upcoming tears back down again.  
She looked around and forced herself to smile. Books. She had to stick to books. Not to people. Books provide comfort, impart knowledge and do not threaten you. Here she would be safe for the time being. Tired, she dragged herself to the desk, put her head on the table and dozed off.

Meanwhile Franky sat on the floor where he had fallen down and looked up where Robin had vanished seconds before.  
He scolded himself an idiot. So far, Nico Robin had done nothing to arouse his suspicion. But he just threw accusations at her head. No wonder she got scared. After all, he was an impressive person. Now he was sitting here wondering if he should or shouldn't go after her.  
Better not.  
Women need their rest when they're upset. At least, he thought so.  
After a few more minutes he finally got up, sighed and continued his work on the refrigerator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for reading! [Here is an illustration I once did.](https://i.pximg.net/img-master/img/2017/10/30/07/29/44/65659599_p17_master1200.jpg)
> 
> So, Chopper is on the ship, hiding but don't worry he'll find friends soon! But the stupid grown ups need to get their shit together first.  
> I corrected some mistakes in the first chapter. I also changed a few dates. If you want to know why [ read here](http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/169740838516/rant-about-strawhats-age)
> 
> Okay, this will be continued as fast as possible but I am struggling with the exact path right now and I'm dipping into other fandoms (as reader only) also there will be a big Frobin Event in February and I hope to participate ([frobinfandays.tumblr.com](www.frobinfandays.tumblr.com))  
> But sooner or later this will be finished.  
> So, please feel free to share your opinion, give me suggestions, ask questions. PLEASE TELL ME IF SOMETHING DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! Thank you a lot :)


	3. Day Two: Morning to Midday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to find out more about this whose situation!

The next morning Brook returned to the galley as Franky had just finished to place another screw into a hinge.  
"Yoho! Good morning. Have you been up all night?"  
"Morg' n," Franky finally stood up and opened and closed the refrigerators door a few times. "Yes, but the refrigerator's open now."  
He was proud of his work and continued: “As I said before, this refrigerator was designed by a super genius but in me he found his master! The designer has built in some backdoor mechanism, just like I would have..." Fine lines of confusion showed on his forehead.  
“HUNGRY!!” Luffy was the first to run into the kitchen, shouting his demand for food.  
"Good morning! Did Miss Robin enjoy the food?" Sanji looked up at the two grown-ups in hope for a positive answer.  
"Where's Robin?" Usopp also came into the room, followed by Zoro.  
Franky scratched his head in embarrassment. The whole night, he had been upset with himself. He had handled the whole situation in the worst possible way.  
"She's probably still asleep. She'll come around when she wakes up."  
"Well, let's take care of the starving masses, YOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
Meanwhile, Robin had been awake for a few hours already. She had kept reading the logs. She needed more information if she was gonna show that idiot what an idiot he was.  
She continued with the journey to Skypia, defeating Enel and returning to Earth.  
  
Slowly it became apparent that the Going Merry had to be repaired.  
  
She read how they met the Foxy Pirates and how the Davy Back Fight went. How the crew of this ship had nearly lost their Doctor, Chopper. But he had been won back and finally the end fight between Foxy and Luffy. 

Then, the meeting with Aokiji, the admiral.  
From here she often had to take breaks again. What she read was like a nightmare.  
The arrival in Water Seven and how they had been all in high spirits, then how the Franky Family had stolen the money while she herself had left the crew, then the news that the ship could not be saved.  
  
Robin read about the fight between Luffy and Usopp, the attempted assassination of Iceburg by herself and the CP9. It continued with how the Strawhats had come under suspicion because of her, how the spring tide Aqua Laguna had threatened everyone, how Sanji and Sogeking had followed her on the train and how the other Strawhats with the help of the Galley La workers and the Franky family had followed in a second train. It all had happened because Robin had chosen to go with the CP9 to help her crew.  
  
She continued reading about the fight at Enies Lobby and how everyone had risked their life for her. And always with them, Franky, who was first an enemy and then an ally.  
That couldn't be true. It was all too unbelievable. That arrogant guy would never risk his life for her. A few hours ago, he had threatened her. But if that wasn't true, then neither was the rest and... no... she had to read on.    
  
The rescue was successful and Going Merry had come to help them, to travel a last time with them.  
They met with Iceburg and Galley La… then Merry broke down and finally her cremation, the final goodbye.  
  
Robin had to take frequent breaks, walk around the room and calm down. To think. The whole story had been written down by Nami back in Water Seven. At the end, there was another entry in porneglyphs saying, "Thank you, friends - Nico Robin."  
  
Once more she sank into a deep silence. These children had risked their lives for her and declared war on the world government. Or will do it... or will have it done... or... Robin looked outside. It had to be a few hours into the morning by now.  
It was time for some answers. She sat down again and continued.  
  
Franky built them the ship, the "Thousand Sunny". Finally he was 'forced' to join the team.  
Robin had to read the paragraph twice before she closed the book again and tried to process what she had just read.  
She couldn't have done... but... it was written there. The way she had gotten the ship's carpenter to become part of the crew.  
Actually she had wanted to read the rest in one sitting up but now she had to take a break… AGAIN.  
  
An observer would not have known about the young woman's inner conflict, for she sat very still, hands folded in front of her on the table. The only clue was a hint of red on her cheeks.  
In her head the thoughts and questions rolled over. "Would I really do something like that?", "Isn't the whole thing a hoax?", "Is my older self really that cold-blooded?", "Who would make such an effort to get everything and everyone on this ship and for what?", "Just grab a man by the testi.... by the nu... by his sa... THERE?", "And if this is not a hoax? Why are we young?" "How could he forgive an act like that?" "Are we in the future or in the present?" "Can I live with him... on the same ship… AFTER THAT?" "And if it is a devil's fruit? What kind of power would it be?" ,  
In that way her thoughts took turns as she anxiously looked  at the logbook from time to time.

\---

Meanwhile Franky had left the children with Brook, who entertained them with pirate stories and music. He himself had decided to look around on this beautiful ship.  
Especially in the small workshop he had found while looking for tools. He had noticed a few things, but in the rush he didn't really had a chance to inspect them. And now with the idea that he is actually living on this ship he wants to check them out.  
  
As he arrived in the workshop below deck, he immediately felt at ease. Practically furnished with everything a ship's carpenter's and hobbyist's heart could wish for.He admired the blueprints on the desk but they made him also anxious. So, he continued to look around and finally found what he was looking for. The photograph of Toms worker.  
  
It was weird to see it here and not back home where it belonged. So, what if Robin was right and this ship was their future? He wanted to read the official ships log himself but there was a good chance that he would not believe a single word written in it anyway. He needed other proof. His proof.  
He searched a bit until he found a small space hidden behind a loose plank. A spot he would have chosen himself. Inside he found a small book, probably his personal log… his futurelog.  
He looked through the pages not really reading but recognizing his own writing and sketching.  
After a few pages he realised that the author of this book had started to sketch the face of a woman.  
Frankys brows furrowed and he continued to skip through the pages to look at the drawings. They weren't perfect but somehow… he knew this woman. Who was she? Quite the beauty and on every picture she smiled.  
A few pages back to the front, but he couldn't find a name. Not once was her name mentioned.  
Just occasionals „She is beautiful and smart and witty.“ between rants and ideas about new machines and how the crew destroyed his ship and how the marines destroyed his ship and how other pirates destroyed his ship…  
A few more pages later the drawings became of a more personal level and Franky had to remind himself that it is _probably_ fine to read because this is _probably_ his log and whoever this woman is they are _probably_ in a relationship even though the whole prospect was just so weird.

  
It‘s not like he never thought about having a family but he‘s just 26 and there is no way… or?  
What had Robin said? Eight years, more or less… having a relationship with 34 made sense… on a pirate ship not so much. But who was she?  
There were two women on this ship and Nami was like ten so she would be around 20 and even nowadays he had realised that more grown up women are more interesting than twenty year olds. Also this woman did not look like Nami at all.  
And he would never fall for Nico Robin. She was also just a girl and also very dangerous. She is the one who can awaken Pluton. Pure destruction. (Even if just two days ago the idea of building this ship was quite tempting - not that HE would have used it.) Anyway, she might not look like it but she‘s dangerous!  
He continued to skip through the pages still feeling weird to see those sketches, that was until a couple of photos fell out of an envelope that was glued to the last page. Looking at them made him feel even more weird because those were not simple sketches anymore. He could feel blood dripping down his nose and he hurried to find a handkerchief before he once more looked at the pictures.  
She was beautiful! Black hair, blue eyes, amazing body. They were made in this workshop!  
Oh no. Nonono!  
He looked at the back of the photos, frantic to hope to find something that would debunk what he was thinking but of course...  
„In case you feel lonely. Love, Robin“  
  
\---  
  
It had taken some convincing from herself to continue reading but finally she did it. She had continued to read about how they found the Ghost Ship and Brook, how Luffy invited the Skeleton-Man.  
She couldn’t really believe it. The Brook she met was a man of with flesh on his bones… but… apparently he had eaten a Devil Fruit that gave his soul the ability to return to his body after his death. And the mention of the Afro and the ‘Yoho’ was just too convincing.  
She read about the Strawhats adventure on Thriller Bark, how they all were seperated, how the shadows were stolen, how everyone decided that they would fight back against another Samurai of the Seas, about the battle of Luffy against his Zombie. Some parts had been written by Robin herself and others by Sanji and Usopp, because the group had been split and they had been unconscious quite often.  
Reading about this adventure it had become apparent, that she had been with Franky almost all the time and them meeting with Brook had been crucial. It was kind of ironic that these three now had to take care of the kids.  
It continued with a party. That had been the latest big adventure of this crew.  
There wasn’t much left to read anymore so she ignored the stomach rumbles and continued to finally finish.    
  
\---  
  
“All right! Time to find a treasure!” Luffy pumped his fist into the air.  
“You will never find it!” a wicked smile was on Namis face. It had been her turn to hide the small wooden chest they had found and filled with the cookies that Sanji had made.  
“Oh yeah?! You forget that we still have three questions!”  
“Well, Usopp. Go on. Three questions and I’ll answer honestly.”  
“Okay, did you hide it at the ster…”  
Before Usopp could finish another crew member got in between: “NAMI DO YOU  WANT SOMETHING TO DRINK?!“  
“Question Number one, the answer is: Yes, please!”  
“Aaaahhhh!” both black haired boys screamed in despair. “THAT WASN’T OUR QUESTION!!!”  
“Sanji is part of the crew, is he not?”  
There was only one correct answer to this: “Yes! He is our cook! The best one in the world!”  
Usopp sighed in agreement: “... even if he is an idiot.”  
Namis smile became way too sweet and she put her hands behind her back: “Well, he asked me that question and he is part of your crew so that was your first question.”  
“You’re a witch!” with angry eyes Zoro looked at Nami.  
“See me care! Two more questions.”  
“Nami I brought you your drink!”  
  
“Okay everyone come together we need to think about a good question because Nami is too clever!” Usopp grabbed both Sanji and Zoro and dragged them a few steps away.  
“Let’s just hit her then she’ll tell us…”  
“You don’t hit girls, mosshead!”  
“Not again!” Usopp facepalmed while Luffy laughed and slowly walked away.  
Zoro and Sanji were fighting again.  
  
Brook was laughing about all this too. He was sitting sideways on a lounging chair: “Nami, you’re quite the smart girl!” With a bright smile the girl looked to the musician, who continued to pitch his violin.  
“When you’re grown up you will bring a lot of head- and heartache to the people around you, I’m sure.”  
“That is fine,” she shrugged her shoulders. “As long as I get their money…”  
“Yohohoho! Please remind me to never get to your bad side.”  
“Is that your violin?” The girl walked up to the tall man  
“It is.”  
“Is it valuable?” She sat down beside him.  
“Only for me.”  
  
“FOUND THEM!!!” Luffy was zipping across the deck with a little box in his hands.  
“Hey! How did you do that!?” Nami was scandalized. They hadn’t even needed their second or third question.  
“Luffy smelled them.”  
„That is impossible!“  
„Is not!“  
„Well…,“ Nami huffed. She had been sure Luffy wouldn‘t find them. She had hid them between this orange trees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the delay. I was busy and uncreative but I managed. Thanks to @Hotalando for betaing!  
> Before anyone asks, Chopper will reappear soon but he is a fawn who is afraid so he just can't pop up and be fine and friendly with some humans. Well... it will kind of work like that but that is something else. 
> 
> I have to say I'm still in some kind of writers block but I'll continue. Slowly. This is a story that needs to be written and I'm going to do it!  
> PS. I changed the Chapters titles!


	4. Day two: Midday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has a clue what is going on but everyone agrees they need to do something

Robin found the kids and Brook on the lawn eating cookies and drinking cacao. It was a serene view. Her stomach dropped a bit. She did not dare to keep her hopes up just yet. This could still all be a hoax. All of it. But there was only one way to find out and she did not want to alarm the kids. Franky was nowhere to be seen.   
With careful steps she walked up to the group. She needed to talk to Brook about what she had learned… especially about him.   
While she had seemingly only lost eight years Brook had been alone on a ship for 50 years. He had “lost” decades. 

“ROBIN! ROBIN IS BACK!” It was Luffy who saw her first.  
“Robin! Take a seat! I’ll tell you the epic tale about how the great Captain Usopp found the Cookies Of Doom!”  
“That is not how it happened,” Nami took a sip from her glass.   
“What do you mean, Usopp?! My cookies aren’t cookies of doom! Miss Robin! Please, try one! They won’t doom you! My food won’t doom anyone!” 

With a lot of enthusiasm Sanji took the little chest with the cookies and held it up to Robin. This niceness was still so strange to her. To not break the little boy’s heart she took one and bit into it. They were indeed delicious.   
“Even if they are doomed, they are very much worth it, Sanji.”   
“But they aren’t!”   
Robin smiled at the boy. She really couldn’t help it. All these kids were so adorable and if anything she had read was true then they would grow up to be amazing adults.   
“Ah, Miss Robin. You should smile more often! It will bring happiness to those around you.”  
She glanced to Brook who had just given her such a nice compliment. It was really hard to believe what she had read. Nami surely had ranted a lot about the pervert skeleton in the log. And now they were sitting side by side. 

“Brook, if you don’t mind, I need to tell you something.”  
The seriousness in her voice reached him and he perked up a bit.   
“Of course, Miss Robin.” He stood up and followed her back to the lounging chairs. 

When the two adults sat down, the older man once more smiled at Robin: “How can I be of assistance to you?”   
Robin also smiled before she started, calculating what and how to tell what she had read about. But she felt confident enough to try the truth. Again.  
“I‘ve continued to read the log and I have a theory about what happened.“  
She explained it to him, about her theory that they were all part of the crew but from the future and that they had lost years of their already lived lives and so couldn’t remember some parts. All the time she kept a close eye on him. He seemed nice enough but he was a pirate after all. Still he stayed calm and listened with interest.  
“But… there is something I don‘t want to hide from you…,“ she took a breath but stopped when she saw his raised hand.   
“No need to continue, Miss Robin.“  
Now she was once more intrigued. She rarely had met such a polite man and if then those later had become the most dangerous. Charming but evil. But if the logs were correct, Brook was anything but evil. Crazy maybe. At the same time this man beside her appeared nothing like the person described in the logs. But who was she to judge what 50 years of being alone could do to the psyche of a man?

“I figured something like this myself. I mean, I looked through the items that were laying beside me, when I woke up,“ Brook continued and reached into his pocket to take something out. It looked like a seashell. “This is a tone dial. It records sound. I listened to it and it‘s a song recorded by my crew. The ending though…“   
He sighed and his voice became more serious as he continued. “Towards the end it becomes more silent, less voices, less instruments. One after another, they stop.“  
Robin nodded, very much aware about what that indicated.   
“I don‘t know what is going on right now and I‘m aware that I forgot something important and I know that we have to find out how we can make everything right again… but there is no need to make it harder on ourselves than necessary. The last thing I remember is that I went to bed, wondering how to wake up my crew the next morning. But I woke up here and even though it‘s weird and a bit troublesome, it‘s also fun.“   
He vaguely gestured to the kids who had started to play tag without a worry in the world. Robin followed them with her eyes too and couldn‘t help but feel a bit envious. They were having so much fun while her own life had been nothing but suffering. At the same time she knew that to resent these kids would gain her nothing. Still it would be nice to have some fun herself one day but also… if any of the things she had read was true these kids would be her salvation after all. She would be able to have fun with them. Her Namaka. How much she wished for that.  
“I died, didn‘t I?“  
The question was asked very silent but it brought Robin back from her thoughts and she inhaled unsure how to answer. But Brook waved it off again and stood up.   
“No, no! No sense in dwelling on that! I‘m here right now, alive, in flesh and bones and ready to take on this adventure head on! Yohoho!“  
Robin actually smiled at that. The energy was infectious.   
“If it is fine with you, my dear Robin, I‘d like to have another look around the ship for myself. I found some musical instruments I‘d like to inspect. So, if you would have an eye on the kids until Franky comes back, I‘d be in your debt.“  
“No need for being indebted to me. We‘re in this together after all.“ There was no proof that any of this was real, that anyone here was her friend but for just a little bit longer she could delude herself. 

\---

While Robin and Brook were talking about grown up stuff Nami and Usopp were hiding from Luffy who had to catch them at the moment.  
Nami wasn‘t happy with the situation.The boys were fun enough to play with and the grown ups were nice too and they tried their best but they were clearly overwhelmed by the situation.   
Except for Brook the grown ups did not seem to have much clue about anything. Especially not children or how to solve this puzzle. Also she wanted to go home. Bellemere was probably worried sick and Genzo too and Nojiko.  
So, she would have to take care of the whole situation.   
“Hey, Usopp!“ she whispered, “Do you want to get back home?“  
The boy thought about it for a moment.  
“Of course. My family and the whole village is waiting for me. They can‘t do much without their leader.“  
“Then we need to make that happen.“  
“Huh?“ The boy felt uncomfortable. Nami was a dangerous girl.   
“We‘re here for almost two days and not one of the grown ups has come up with a plan.“  
“Hmm,“ Usopp considered it and couldn‘t find any fault in this. She was right. The grown-ups clearly weren‘t able to handle the situation.  
“What do you have in mind?“  
“Okay, listen! First we…“  
“FOUND YOU!“  
Nami looked up to the boy with the straw-hat.  
“Perfect timing! Luffy, get Zoro and Sanji! We need to talk!“

\---

When Franky stepped outside his head felt light. Everything seemed too much. He looked around and saw Robin sitting on the deck, playing with the kids and some more paces away Brook, strumming a really cool looking guitar.  
He walked up to the larger group, wanting to talk to Robin because this was clearly some ruse. He didn‘t understand how and why but it had to be her fault. Yeah! With an angry face he almost ran the last steps.  
But when he stood in front of the group, the kids were looking up at him with questioning eyes and when he saw the shock and fear in Robin’s face because she knew that he was going to leash out at her…. again. He stopped. No. No this wasn‘t…  
“What do you want?!“ Her voice was like a knife and he staggered back. All his anger forgotten. Instead he felt ashamed. Last time he had seen her she had run from him and after feeling bad for it the whole night and day he had intended to start again where he had stopped.   
“Ah…“ His mind went blank for a moment at a complete loss for words, when suddenly the photos flashed before his eyes again and he remembered the words that he had written. Beautiful, smart, witty, funny and his face got hot. It were her eyes, her nose, her lips and her body… maybe a bit smaller but still as beautiful… wait!  
“Hey, Franky! Do you want to play with us?!“ Luffy had stood up and pulled at his hand.  
“I…,“ he looked at Robin again her expression almost calm except for a small strain in her jaw. “No. Sorry, bro… I… I have to…“ His eyes traveled away from the group to the third adult. “I have to talk to Brook. We can play later.“  
And with that he strode up to Brook.

“What is his problem?“ Nami asked annoyed as the kids watched Franky leave, becoming even more motivated to act according to her plan.  
“Why does everyone want to talk to Brook?” Luffy pouted and sat down again.  
Robin shook her head not really sure herself. She had been afraid, feared the worst but Franky was so unpredictable. He had suddenly stopped in his tracks and decided to retreat. He had even looked embarrassed and a bit panicked. He was such a wild card. That made him dangerous she had to do something. Anything! But what?  
She watched him slump down beside Brook and putting his head into his hands. She wanted to listen in but she wouldn‘t to be able to concentrate on that while babysitting.  
“I‘m hungry!“ A whine came from the fearsome pirate captain of the crew.  
“Okay, let‘s pack up and go to the kitchen to prepare a snack,“ the woman smiled at the kids.  
“Yay!“  
Everyone stormed away and Robin followed, casting a last glimpse towards the two men.

\---

“Brook. I need your advice.“  
“Sure, my friend. Take a seat and tell uncle Brook what is bothering you. Yohoho!“  
With a sigh Franky sat down. Not commenting on the uncle part. That man was way too calm in this whole situation.  
“I think Robin and I are a couple.“  
“Oh,“ the older man did not stop his work on the guitar. “Does she know that too?“  
“I… don‘t think so.“  
“Ah. Because this right now didn't‘ look like some lovers quarrel. More like she was going to destroy you.“  
“…“   
“What is going on? What have you found out?“  
Franky dragged his hand through his hair. He missed his goggles. This was all so frustrating and made zero sense.  
Lost in his thoughts for a moment he watched the girl and the kids walk towards the galley, glancing a last time at him and Brook. 

“I think Robin would be able to explain it better but it seems like we are all part of this pirate crew… but we are younger and don‘t remember it.“  
“I see,“ Brook played a few calming tunes on the guitar. Franky suddenly had the urge to play too. He had only recently started to practice. It was a way to clear his thoughts while keeping his fingers busy.  
“She did say something similar. Please continue.“  
“She did?” Franky looked up… of course she had. She had told him too while Brook had been away, there was no reason why she should not tell Brook while he was away. “As you know Robin had read the log and I felt like that is not enough and looked into the workshop and I found a personal log of this crew’s shipwright… it is my writing, my name, my experiences… and I wrote about this gorgeous woman and made ske… sketches of her. It‘s Robin. But older. And that is so weird…“  
Brook nodded understandingly, “I figured you two have some kind of story but I have no clue what it is… or will be.“  
Franky took a deep breath and decided to come clear: “There are 79.000.000 Beli bounty on her head. She‘s dangerous.“  
“And what about your 44.000.000?“  
“My what?!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
> The heatwave hit us too and it's hard to sit down and write when everything is too hot. 
> 
> I hope you people still enjoy the fic and please don't worry about Chopper. He will be taken care of soon...  
> Also: I love Brook and I have the feeling the fandom is giving him not enough credit. So he will have some good moments in this story. I also 100% headcanon that he and Nami would be good friends if he wasn't such an old pervert.  
> Also, Nami will now take the wheel and everything will go smoothly from here. Of course. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for all the comments and kudos so far! And please excuse all the mistakes.


	5. Day two: Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peace offer, a mutiny, shared information, and a little talk.

A few moments later Franky was staring at the wanted posters. They were all there… probably. His poster did not look like himself but…  
“That is so cool. Am I a robot?“  
“I have no idea. It does say Cyborg, I’m not sure if there is a difference. There is my poster too and Robin’s and those from the kids. Though Sanji grew up uglier than I would have thought… Yohoho.“  
It was true. All their posters were hung up in the boys’ room. Brooks poster looked older though. The paper was bleached and the colour faded.  
“Maybe Robin knows what is going on with these after she read the log…,“ Franky stared at her picture and tried to understand why she would date a robot and how it had come that they had joined the same crew anyway. There wasn‘t any mistaking anymore that she was the woman in the diary.  
Then his eyes fell to the poster of Chopper. 50 Beli.  
Brook also looked at the picture of the animal.  
“It can‘t be good for a Tanuki to eat cotton candy.“  
“It‘s a reindeer…,“ Franky remembered what Robin had told him the night before. “It‘s the crew’s doctor.“  
“How do you know?“  
“Robin told me.“ An idea formed in his mind.  
He did not see Brook’s knowing smile.

\---

“All right.” Satisfied Franky looked at the little crip he had built. It hadn’t been hard and had only taken him 30 minutes, including searching for the adequate material.  
Now it was time to find out if this could be enough of a little peace-offering?

\---

With the crip in hand he walked up to the galley. He placed it outside before he would joined the rest of the crew, where they had just finished preparing lunch. It had taken them longer than expected.

As soon as he stepped in, Robin tensed. She really tried her best not to but it was impossible. Surprisingly enough Franky seemed to catch on on that because he avoided her. For now. Whenever she caught him glimpsing at her he would blush and concentrate on joking with the kids and Brook again. This behaviour frustrated her to no end, losing her appetite she had to force herself to eat the meal the kids had so carefully prepared.

Of course Brook felt the change of atmosphere in the room. The meal was still nice, Brook figured. The noodles with tomato sauce and ham were delicious. For his age Sanji really was an excellent chef. He enjoyed the meal, besides the tension between the other two grown ups… and besides the excited glances and sneaky grins the kids were exchanging for some reason. The kids were up to something and he was looking forward to see what. At least they waited until after the dessert.

\---

“Okay! Now!” Nami shouted and all the kids moved into action.  
Before the three adults knew what was going on they were captivated and roped. None of them had put up much of a fight, though. Franky had been jumped on by four boys and Robin was too surprised to do anything and didn‘t want to hurt anyone. Brook had even played along.

With a smile Nami stood before the three grown ups who were seated on the floor near the mast. Zoro had even strapped a sword to his hip that he continued to look at like he did not understand why he was even using it.  
“Now we take over the ship!”  
“YOHOHO. Okay. What are you going to do?”  
“We’re sailing back in the East Blue! And you can’t do anything about it!”  
“Have fun.”

With an irritated look Nami turned to the boys. She had expected more of a fight.  
“Okay, Luffy as captain you have to tell us what to do.”  
“Yes!”  
“It does not feel okay to restrain Robin. Can’t we free her?” the blond boy looked over to the woman.  
“No. There is no sense in taking over the ship from the adults if they are able to roam freely.”  
“I don’t think that this is a good idea anymore. We won’t be able to bring the ship back to East Blue alone…,” Usopp was already hiding behind Zoro.  
“Also I want the three to play with us!” Luffy whined.  
“Now you guys chicken out?” Nami huffed.  
  
“Kids, we need to talk to you.” While the children had started to argue, the grown ups had exchanged whispered words and decided to come clean with the rest of the crew.  
All kids shared a look and whispered with each other too, then Luffy stood in front of them, arms crossed.  
“All right, talk!”  
“You will be the captain of this crew, so much is true. But only in around ten years. Nami will be the navigator, Zoro the first mate, Sanji the cook, Usopp the Sharpshooter, Franky is the shipwright, Brook the musician, I’m the historian. The doctor is still missing.”  
Robin could feel seven pairs of eyes fixed on her. This was not the moment for a panic attack. So Robin took a short breath and continued.  
“I read the log and there is a chance that we are… that we somehow travelled from the future, or some devil fruit is responsible… really, I have no idea how it happened. But the last entry hints towards a treasure on an island near our position. And I figure that we should travel to that island and search for hints about what happened to this crew… or is going to happen.”  
Again the kids shared a look. Most of them sceptical.  
“I know it sounds weird but…”  
“IT’S AN ADVENTURE!!!”  
There were actual sparkles in Luffy’s eyes.  
“WE’RE GOING TO FIND THE TREASURE!!! IT’S CAPTAIN’S ORDER!!” The boy was jumping up and down in excitement, joined by Usopp.  
“YEAH!!! AN ADVENTURE!!“  
„Well, I guess a treasure hunt is fine…,“ Nami tried to act casual but it was clear that she was also excited.  
“If Nami and Robin are fine with it, so am I. The old Geezer will be able to survive without me. For a couple more days, I guess.” Sanji nodded and smiled.  
Zoro just shrugged with his shoulders but his hand also clenched around the sword.

Robin struggled to comprehend what was happening. Not one of these kids even acknowledged the fact that they might have traveled through time. They were just hooked on the adventure part. A child's mind was amazing.

But since it was settled, that they would not sail back to East Blue, all three adults stood up and the ropes were just falling off of them.  
“How did you do that?!“ Nami was scandalized. She turned to the boys: “You did not tie them strong enough!“  
Now it was Usopp’s turn to be scandalized.  
“That is not true! I‘m the knot tying champion of the East Blue!“  
“That is not true!“

“Hey kids, there is no need to argue. The knots were very good. But I‘m a shipwright and I‘m even better with knots and rope than any of you,“ the man was already reeling the rope again.  
“I cut it. Yohoho! I‘m a swordsman after all. You kids need to learn to search for weapons when taking prisoners.“  
“And I have a devil’s fruit power.“ With an elegant gesture, Robin let a couple of arms bloom, before they vanished in flower petals again. “It‘s easy for me to escape from simple rope.“

The kids were all in awe.  
“I have the coolest crew ever!“  
Robin couldn‘t help but smile at that remark.  
“Maybe so, but first things first. Time to do the dishes.“

—-  
While everyone helped to clean up Robin gave a brief summary about what she knew about the treasure island: The treasure was hidden in a cave on an island. What she did not tell them was the fact that the treasure was probably a porneglyph. At least as valuable as any gold. Not for everyone but still… also maybe there would be gold too. Who knew?

First they all would need to find the log pose A small device used for navigation. It was lucky that both Franky and Brook could describe how it looked.  
It didn‘t take long for Nami to realise that the tool was in the women’s quarter.  
It also didn‘t take Franky long to figure out how to weigh the anchor and start the voyage towards their destination.

Nami as the Navigator stood with Franky at the steering wheel to regularly check if they moved in the right direction, enjoying to boss around an adult man.

The other kids were running and playing on the grass, Brook had moved into the crows nest.

Robin let her eyes wander a bit before they fell on a little crip. That was new. She would later ask Franky about it. First she moved to the galley to look for wheat.

\---

Brook had taken the lookout to be alone and to be able to think a bit about the whole scenario. He didn’t really like it: sailing around the Grand Line with two barely-adults with some history and a bunch of kids. But he had never been someone to let a situation drag him down.  
Still, just for a moment he allowed himself to sit down and to sigh deeply. He even took off his glasses to rub his eyes. While he sat there, not thinking at all he stared at the Tone Dial… the last song of his crew. His thumb lingered on the end, considering to play it once more. He was so sure that his crew was dead… was going to be dead… while he was still around. While also being dead. So his power would allow him to come back, to find a new crew and to (hopefully) fulfill a promise. And this here was just another stepping stone on his way. He would need to help everyone to find out what the heck had happened. With a huff Brook put back on his glasses and the Tone Dial away and with new determination he stood up to finally start his job as lookout. Maybe he could use the time to compose a new song. Or train a bit. This room was clearly for training, additionally to keeping watch.  
  
Suddenly he tensed. The musician slowly turned away from the window and kept a watchful eye on the door. A couple of moments later green hair appeared, followed by the little boy called Zoro. With a huff the boy dragged himself inside the training room, that white sword on his back.

Brook didn’t say anything, still watching the boy, who took a moment to look around, wonder on his face. Then Zoro stared directly at Brook.  
“You!” A small finger was directly pointing at the older man.  
“Me?” Now his own finger was also pointing at him.  
“Yes! You! You’re also a sword fighter!”  
“Yohohoho! Am I? Oh yes, I said so!” Now this could be fun.  
“Yes!”  
Okay, that was interesting.  
“So?”  
“Eh…,” the boy seemed to be at a loss now. He probably hadn’t thought much further than finding Brook. Or how to articulate whatever was on the boy’s mind  
The older man sighed: “Well, since you’re clearly also a sword fighter, colleague, is there anything I can do for you?” He stepped towards the bench, took a seat and tapped the place beside him.  
The boy scrambled up but then seemed to decide to not sit beside the older man. Instead he grabbed onto his sword. Not to threaten or to draw but for leverage.  
“I’m not a sword fighter… yet.”  
A small smile appeared on Brook’s lips. The boy had potential, Brook could not deny that. Otherwise Brook wouldn’t have been bothered by the fact that Zoro was climbing up to the crows nest. But the boy was still a boy.  
“Is there anything else you wanted? Or just telling me that I’m a swordfighter?”  
Again the grip on the sword became stronger but Zoro did not answer.  
“Well, since you’re already here you can help me. I wanted to train a bit while keeping watch. Training with a fellow swordsman would be an advantage, I’m sure.”  
A little bit of tension left the kid.  
“I guess. If you insist.”  
“Yohoho! Of course I do insist! Let’s start with warming up.”

\---

A few hours later of stamina training and bit of weight lifting they finally finished up and sat on the bench again, drinking some of the water that was stored here.

Beside the water Brook had found lots and lots of sake and he wondered who in this crew was an alcoholic, but didn’t really dwell on it.  
The training had been fun… a bit much… his own style of fighting was more about speed and less about strength but this had been fun nonetheless.  
Also Zoro had had fun too and had opened up a bit to the older man. Brook had still no clue what the boy’s story was but from time to time Zoro told him about how his peers and he would train at the Dojo.  
He had even answered why he wasn’t a sword fighter just yet. Apparently the green haired youth still had to beat his best friend in a fair fight before he could call himself that.

But now they were sitting side by side and Brook sometimes let his eyes waver over the windows to do what he was actually supposed to do while calmly humming.  
“Hey. Brook. Will you answer me a question?”  
With tired eyes the man looked down to his fellow crewman, humming in agreement. Maybe now he would finally hear what the boy had actually come up to tell. The child put the bottle of water on the floor before carefully taking the sword in his hand, draping it over his knees.  
“You know… this sword… it’s my best friend’s father’s sword...”  
Again, Brook hummed in agreement, showing that he listened.  
“... and I just don’t understand why I have it with me. Her father will give it to Kuina… so it’s Kuina’s. It makes no sense that I have it with me,” the boy squawked and furrowed his brows.  
Meanwhile Brooks mind was running a thousand miles, unsure about what to tell this boy.  
“Do you think Kuina is okay?” only for a short moment Zoro looked up, searching answers from an adult. Aw, shit.  
Brook hummed again, but this time thoughtful, looking at the really beautiful sword on Zoro’s knees. That katana was obviously high quality. Worth a lot and it had seen a lot of fights. But it also felt right that Zoro owned it. It belonged to him.  
Brook had never been good at feeling swords. He had always been more of a listener. He heard their humming. Like a light vibration, an urge to be wield. But this sword right now was almost silent… like it felt at ease but also worried about the boy. Was it possible for a sword to try to make its owner feel better?  
The musician shook his head before he looked out of the window again, scanning the horizon.  
“I…” What if… he thought about the Sound Dial… and again shook his head. “You said your friend is really strong, is she not?”  
The boy nodded while glaring at the water bottle, like he wanted to make the water cook with pure willpower.  
“Well, if she is strong she wouldn’t die just like that, would she? What is the last you remember?”  
“We fought each other… she beat me for the 2001st time… and we promised each other that one of us would become the strongest swordsman of the world.” There was an actual smile and pride in his voice. “Then I went to bed.”  
Brook chuckled. This kid was way too gloomy to be a child but right now, talking about his rival slash best friend he was actually happy: “I see…” Brook thought about it a little bit more and decided that there was no sense in sugar coating.  
“I can’t tell you what happened to your friend. I do not know it. I do hope she is fine. I do hope she gave you the sword because she wanted to you have it. Or because you won it fair and square. I have no idea. But when we find out why we are here, we’ll probably also find out why her sword is with you.”  
That seemed to do the trick. Zoro nodded, carefully caressing the sheath.  
“You know, I normally use more swords… I want to wield three… right now I can only wield two…”  
“Yeah?” Sword fighters… a weird bunch of people.  
“And there are two more swords in the quarters… but they are scary.”  
Brook nodded. He had heard them too. Angry. Eager. Wild. Looking for blood.  
“I wonder if they are mine…”  
“I’m sure they aren’t mine,” Brook sighed once more. “I’m using other swords.”  
The man stood up, took his cane and drew the slim sword, letting the light of the setting sun glint off of the edge. It was nice to feel it in his hand too, immediately got in stance and gave it a careful swing.  
“So if I would have to guess, I’d say the other two also belong to you…,” he looked back to the young swordfighter, who watched with big eyes. Maybe he had never seen another school of sword fighting before? “But it is okay to not use them at the moment. When you’re older, stronger you will order them and they will do your bidding. I’m sure.”  
Brook sheathed his sword again and then showed one of his brightest smiles.  
“What do you say? I’m hungry after all this training. What about you?”  
The green haired boy nodded and stood up to follow Brook down the ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to “love of an orchestra” by Noah and the Whale on repeat while writing Brooks scene. Fitting much?!!
> 
> Anyway, big shout-out to Hotalando, who beta'ed! Thanks a bunch! Also go over at her profile and read her fanfictions! They are a-mazing!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando
> 
> Last but not least, if you're a fan of FRobin (Franky X Robin), there will be a FRobin-Week (22.-28. Oct 2018) over at frobinfandays.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I'll hopefully update soon again!


	6. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now to something completely else!

It was a long tunnel, only barely lit with old lamps that wouldn’t even illuminate a small room, not to speak about this giant tunnel. But it was enough for the little doctor who sneaked along, pressed to the far end, trying his best to stay out of the light.   
Whenever a noise could be heard stood still, holding his breath, listening intently if someone approached him… but nothing.  
Sometimes he would think see shadows in front of the lights, far away and again the reindeer would stop in his track and freeze. Again nothing.

He was afraid. A lot. But after a moment he pressed on, sneaking slowly towards his destination.   
He sniffed again a bit, holding his nose up. There it was, he could smell his friends. And he followed the small trail. It had been luck that he hasn't been caught. It had been luck that he was so small and it had been luck that he was now on his way to rescue his friends.

His friends that would praise him for being so heroic as to rescue them. And how they would give him all the cotton candy in the world as a thank you and everyone would cuddle him. Not that it would make happy or anything!   
This would be easy… if it weren’t for his fear… but he had to do it! As their doctor he had to take care of their well being! And so he continued to sneak along the long tunnel.   
That is until the tunnel split.

“Oh… what to do now?”

He sniffed and he could smell his friends in both directions… why couldn’t this be easier... ?  
He huffed and decided to use the left passage. He needed to find Luffy first because everything would be easier then. And Luffy was to the left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long silence. And sorry to update with such a small chapter.   
> But yeah, here we go. It's Chopper!


End file.
